Pamoon, Shelby, and Lance
Pamoon is an ancient mamodo and one of the four supreme mamodo. He is the youngest, but second strongest out of the four. His spells revolve around''' stars'. When first introduced, he is cold and calculating, bragging of his superiority. Zatch and Kiyo also find out that Pamoon was the stone tablet that Kiyo bought when Pamoon asks him if he was the human who did weird stuff to him (Episode 48). Pamoon starts attacking in anger when he finds out and tells them that he'll do anything to prevent being turned back into stone by Zofis. He also explains how he was deceived and turned to stone by Goren, and why he no longer wishes to be kind. In the Japanese version, Pamoon mentions that he doesn't want to be alone in the mamodo world, since 1000 years have passed and nobody knows him anymore. When Zatch replies that they will be friends in the mamodo world, he becomes softer, but still doesn't trust Zatch and Ponygon. With some strength and reassurance, Pamoon promises to stop fighting if Zatch can beat his strongest spell, Pentalum Faruga. Zatch uses his Bao Zakeruga, but is beaten by Pamoon's spell. Zatch then uses his body to hold the attack. Remembering Zatch's kind words, Pamoon hesitates and his spell breaks down. He then befriends Zatch and Ponygon and they escape to the next room. Pamoon decides to fight alongside Zatch to defeat Zofis, but Zofis takes that chance away from him, when he shows up and burns his book. Before dissolving away, Pamoon thanks Zatch for being his friend and apologizes for not being able to fight alongside them. Later in the manga, Pamoon reappears to help Zatch and Kiyo in the fight against Clear Note. He uses his Farseeze Baaron spell with the help of Laila and Victoream. At the end of the manga, you see Pamoon at school in the mamodo world, talking to Hyde. Shelby He was Pamoon's original partner from 1,000 years ago. As a pair, they were very strong, even managing to overpower Goren of the Stone, but Goren tricked him by turning one of his snakes into an innocent child to stop Pamoon's spell. Pamoon and Shelby see through the trick, but Shelby was unable to cast the spell in fear of the child being real, leaving them open for Goren to turn Pamoon into a Stone Tablet. Lance Since Lance was under the control of Zofis during his introduction, his real personality was unable to shine through, but it is a fact that Lance is a decendant of Pamoon's former book owner Shelby. Lance is possibly British because of his name and, his ancestor Shelby resembles a British medieval Knight. Pamoon seems to care somewhat for Lance though, calling him by his name as opposed to what most Ancient mamodo call them, "Human." At the ending of the Ancient Mamodo Arc Lance is seen (no longer controlled by Zofis) with the rest of the freed former book owners of the Ancient Mamodo going to the airport to go back to their homelands. Status Information: Stars '''Abilities: '''Stars '''Alignment:' Bad→Good Age: '''9 (1,000 years of stone) '''Book Color: Cobalt Yellow Book Burned By: Zophis & Koko Ancient Mamodo/Supreme Mamodo Spells Farga: Lasers shoot from Pamoon's stars. (Attack) [[Faruga|'Faruga']]: A stronger Farga. (Attack) [[Fashield|'Fashield']]: Pamoon's stars make a prism shield. (Defense) [[Demu Faruga|'Demu Faruga']]: Pamoon's stars make a moving laser wall. (Attack) [[Excelles Faruga|'Excelles Faruga']]: Pamoon's stars make an X and then fire a big laser. (Attack) [[Orugo Farzeruk|'Orugo Farzeruk']]: Pamoon's stars attach to him to form an armor. (Assist) [[Fei Faruga|'Fei Faruga']]: Pamoon makes himself or others float. (Assist) [[Dioga Faruizdon|'Dioga Faruizdon']]: Pamoon's stars wrap themselves around the target, then the rest fire a giant, slow-moving laser from above. (Immobilization/Attack) [[Pentalum Faruga|'Pentalum Faruga']]: Pamoon's strongest spell; he merges all his stars together into a winged creature with 5 faces similar in appearance to Scylla of Greek mythology, and fires it at the foe. Pamoon can change its form from five heads to one large one.(Attack) [[Farseeze Baron|'Farseeze Baron']]: Pamoon makes dozens of stars, similar to Laila's ''Miberna Ma Migron''. This only works in conjunction with Laila's Miberna Shin Migron and Victoream's ''Shin Chagur Imisdon''. (Attack) Trivia *Pamoon is noteworthy for being the only Supreme Mamodo not to be defeated by Zatch or his allies. *Pamoon is the only Ancient Mamodo whose battle with Goren of the Stone is shown. *Pamoon shares multiple similarities with Laila: both have a space theme, use their spells via objects that are not connected to their bodies, and are very scared of being turned back into stone. These similarities are supported when the two (along with Victoream) help Zatch at the same time. *Pammon remains the only Supreme Mamodo who had to have his partner manipulated and forced to fight by Zofis. *Pamoon is the only Ancient Mamono who was used by Zofis, to have his original partner, Shelby Yarin seen. Category:Characters Category:Ancient Mamodo Category:Mamodo Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:Characters that get their Spell books burned Category:air borne Category:Humanoid Mamodo